


也許這麵下了醋

by haveaniceflight



Category: Winner (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveaniceflight/pseuds/haveaniceflight
Summary: 從LOFTER搬來存檔一下。美籍韓裔第三代 x YG新晉音樂製作人a.k.a. 李次長暗戀記
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Lee Seunghoon





	也許這麵下了醋

這天的姜勝允難得準時下班。 

不過這都得拜前一天通宵工作的原因, 所以還能說準時嗎？有點頭昏腦脹之際, 金振宇的電話竟然來了。金振宇就住在自己樓下, 很多時候他也會選擇走上一層找自己。而且還是個電子盲, 鮮少會使用電話。所以姜勝允都要懷疑自己看錯了。揉揉眼, 再三確認才接聽了。

「振宇哥? 今天是有什麼天文異象讓你打電話給我了?」

「勝允你今晚有空嗎?」

「怎麼了? 哥要約我二人世界嗎? 好害羞喔。」雖然明知道對方看不到, 姜勝允還是隔著電話, 扶著臉頰的賣著萌。只可惜對方沒看到萌萌噠姜勝允, 急速的否認了。

「哎呀不是不是。你知道你樓下那間屋現在拿來當民宿的租給旅客的吧? 今晚有人會來, 但我趕不及回去, 幫我守個門吧勝允。」

「所以你到底為什麼回不來了?」他納悶地說。

「今晚有獅子座流星雨。」一秒都不用, 清脆利落得理所當然的答案, 讓姜勝允無從反駁。

「哈。還真有天文異象。好樣的。」

「鎖匙在你家前面的地毯下。拜託了。」默認姜勝允的答案為答應之後, 金振宇接著說。

「哥! 你就不怕早晚有人偷你鎖匙,進你屋子劫財劫色嗎? 而且, 重點是, 為什麼是放在我家前面?!」

「就像你說的嘛。我怕啊哈哈。那麼放你家門口的話, 就既開不到你的門, 也聯想不到是我家的鎖匙, 多聰明呢, 哈哈哈哈。」

聽著話筒另一端那人的笑聲, 姜勝允覺得, 金振宇真的像是另一個星球來的人似的。想法也是出乎意料之外。

※

因為家裡的人要求, 所以李勝勛特地請了一個禮拜的假, 由紐約飛來韓國了。

李勝勛是美籍韓裔。

作為第三代移民, 因為移民了很多年, 韓國這邊早已經一個親戚也沒有。只不過家裡人說無論如何也不可以忘記祖宗和歷史, 硬要他回韓國一趟, 說是要他感受一下韓國文化。

正巧最近美國那邊, 前女朋友一直在跟他糾纏不清。想著現在剛好是個機會可以從前女友的吵嚷之中避避, 讓耳根清靜一下。他可是相當的不明白, 不愛了那當然是分手吧, 不然留著過年嗎？偏偏前女友卻纏著自己, 硬要他給她一個說法。到底想要個什麼說法啊？

所以到最後, 李勝勛雖然覺得這樣回來數天, 根本感受不了什麼。還是義無反顧地向公司請假, 飛過來首爾了。

依著 Google Map 的指引, 總算也是找到了隱於橫街小巷的住處了。李勝勛覺得自己當初也許是腦門被夾了, 才會失心瘋似的, 棄酒店於不顧, 而預約了民宿。爬了幾層樓梯後, 這個想法就更加堅定了。

門鈴響了一會兒, 一個瘦削的年輕人開門。

「哦? 你就是李勝勛先生吧?」

李勝勛疑惑地看著面前這個穿著黑色背心, 露出白皙胳膊的少年。

「你是屋主?」他分明記得, 當初看過屋主的照片, 是個有著小鹿眼神又長著一副完全犯規的臉的溫柔帥哥。而不是這個看上來隨性又隨意, 一臉拽樣的傢伙。

「不是。他有點事在忙, 所以拜託了我。不過不要緊, 這屋的結構我也很熟的。先進來吧。」

年輕人讓李勝勛先進屋子後, 才想起來什麼似的, 趕忙跑到桌子那邊, 關掉手機裡還在播放音樂的程式。可是李勝勛還是聽到幾句了。雖然是還未完成的曲調, 但伴著這個年輕人的歌聲還是蠻好聽的。

「你, 作曲的?」

「啊？嗯。」以李勝勛對他的第一印象而言, 少年顯得慌亂的樣子, 就稍微有點在他想像外了。原來他也有這種表情嗎？

「感覺不錯嘛。」語帶雙關的話, 儘管對方不可能知道李勝勛話中的另一個含意。

「雖然社長說不怎麼樣…」聽著這句話, 真是怎麼理解也不太舒服, 怎麼隱約覺得被人diss了。到底是他家社長要求高還是自己要求低? 但看著表情失落起來的少年, 李勝勛又覺得他其實也許並沒有像自己一樣, 想得那麼多。

「不過真的, 謝謝了。」少年抬頭看著李勝勛。對上了少年清澈明亮的眼神, 李勝勛覺得他應該收回對這個少年長得「一臉拽樣」的評價。面前的這個人, 是一個長得乾淨而開朗的少年。

另一方面, 基本上從入職以來, 也沒從社長那裡得過什麼好話的姜勝允, 確實很感激有人欣賞他的曲子。很快回復心情的姜勝允, 也記起了金振宇拜託自己的事, 馬上就向這個新來者介紹這間屋子起來。

姜勝允向李勝勛招手, 示意他走到玄關。並指指大門旁邊, 桌子上的小陶瓷盤。裡面躺著一把鑰匙。「鎖匙就在這裡, 離開的時候放回這裡就行了。」

「開放式廚房, 可以隨便使用。」領著李勝勛走到廚房, 姜勝允順手的打開了冰箱, 打算順走些吃的。

「冰箱裡面有麥茶和冰水也可以隨便喝。吃的…咦…居然什麼吃的也沒有。嘖嘖。金振宇這樣待客真是太差了。恐怕你要自己去買了, 樓下轉角就有家便利店。」

隨著姜勝允的步伐, 走到了屋內中央的走廊。

「另外這是浴室, 這兩間是睡房, 你隨便挑一間就可以了…」看著兩間睡房, 李勝勛想著, 這個人應該會住其中一間房的吧。他真的可以隨便挑一間嗎？還有原本的屋主又住在那間了？難道他們是住同一間房嗎？同一間？

開始進行腦內大幻想的李勝勛, 不自覺的愈走愈近。結果當姜勝允一轉身, 就一下子撞上了身後還在思考著的李勝勛。

「啊! 抱歉。」

「噢。」

李勝勛伸手扶住少年的雙肩。溫熱的掌心, 觸碰著少年冷涼滑嫩的肌膚。意識到自己焦躁起來的心情, 以及涌上喉嚨, 那股口乾舌燥的感覺, 李勝勛鬆開了手。

「沒事沒事。對了。該怎麼叫你?」比起這間屋子, 他反而對面前這個少年更為在意。天知道剛才那感覺, 他可是和前女友交往初期才有的。真.的.見.鬼.了。

「咦? 我沒自我介紹嗎? 姜勝允。有什麼需要幫助可以上來找我的。」姜勝允向李勝勛友好地笑了笑。從一進屋的時候, 他就留意到姜勝允不笑的時候, 總是無意間嘟著嘴, 看上來像是在氣什麼的, 沒想到笑起來還蠻親切可愛的。

「上來?」聽到句子裡的不和諧, 李勝勛有點訝異地問。

「剛剛來首爾的時候, 在這裡借住了一段日子。感覺挺喜歡這邊就買了樓上的單位。」

不知道為什麼, 聽到這句之後, 李勝勛有點鬆一口氣, 又有點失落的。

「李勝勛先生多大了？」

哦哦哦! 傳聞中, 韓國人的交友必問題終於來了!

「我92年的。」

「我94, 那麼要叫你勝勛哥了。」

「喔。不叫 Oppa 嗎？」雖說李勝勛自幼在美國長大, Oppa 和哥的分別他還是懂的。只不過有點出於惡作劇心態, 他就是想逗一下姜勝允, 看看他到底給個什麼反應而已。

「哎喲。那是女生的叫法啦～ 勝勛 Oppa~」姜勝允忽然掐著嗓子, 裝著小女生的腔調說著話, 還打鬧地輕推了他的手臂一下。

天啊。

這傢伙真的好會配合人來作出反應。簡直是天使對不對? 李勝勛的心臟好像被什麼奇怪東西擊中了。

看著李勝勛呆著的表情, 姜勝允開懷的笑了起來。「勝勛哥嚇倒了嗎? 哈哈哈哈哈。」

在這一瞬間, 他忽然間搞懂了, 到底該給個什麼說法前女友。瘋了。

他覺得自己大概瘋了。

由租這間屋子, 到遇上了姜勝允此人。

但他還是頭一遍想如此瘋一回。至少在他回去美國之前。

當姜勝允回去了之後, 佑大的屋子只剩下李勝勛一個。

他知道他需要有個人能說說話, 而他現在一腦子都在想著姜勝允。

所以他還是從沙發上起身, 走到玄關, 穿上鞋子, 拿起鎖匙, 關燈, 關門, 走上一層的同一個單位, 按響了門鈴。就如最初一樣, 門鈴響了一會兒, 一個瘦削的年輕人開門。

只是感覺早已經不大相同。

「咦? 勝勛哥?」

「喲。晚上好。姜勝允。能借個即食麵嗎?」

※

「真幸運呢。我剛燒開水, 打算下鍋呢。那就一起吃囉。」

看著姜勝允的臉, 李勝勛覺得, 他所需要的這個人, 也許不單只是一個話多的人, 還是個笑得好看又親切的人。

雖然是姜勝允叫自己有事就找他, 可是就這樣出現在別人家裡討麵吃的李勝勛, 實在不知道在別人家做什麼好。

而姜勝允也真的是招呼了他進門就直奔廚房去, 絲毫沒理會李勝勛的存在與否。

所以李勝勛也就只好呆站在客廳中央端詳著這個家。

雖然是上下層同一個位置的單位, 與樓下還是有著截然不同的佈局。原來的兩個房間, 似乎改成了一廚房一睡房。而一進門看到的空間, 則兩分成客廳和工作室的模樣。與其說分成了兩半, 倒不如說只是一家工作室裡, 分了一小個角落放了一張茶几和黑色沙發。整齊, 卻不怎樣有人居住的感覺。

「勝勛哥, 能吃了, 進來吧。」

廚房傳來姜勝允的嗓音, 李勝勛原本以為他是想叫自己幫忙拿著麵出去, 來到廚房門外才發現, 原來廚房跟飯桌是放一起了。

「你的家跟下面的單位, 真的很不同啊。」

李勝勛拉開姜勝允對面的位子, 吃著麵條。感覺此人除了家的佈局比較怪之外, 連煮個泡麵的味道也很怪。

「很怪對吧? 太鉉都說這根本不像是人住的。可是我不看電視節目啊, 沒電視也沒問題啊。」

李勝勛看著姜勝允吃泡麵的樣子, 看來他本人是絲毫不覺得泡麵的味道有什麼問題。

「可能這樣看更加像是個工作室吧。不過蠻實用, 還好吧。」你更應該在意的是你的煮食手藝, 李勝勛心想。

「哈哈是嗎? 我就跟太鉉說過還是有欣賞的人嘛。對了, 勝勛哥要喝點什麼嗎?」

「碳酸水, 有嗎?」其實碳酸水也拯救不了這個麵。他真的很想這樣向姜勝允坦白地說。

姜勝允打開了雪櫃門, 翻了裡面一會兒, 「抱歉啊勝勛哥。南太鉉那個臭小子喝光了不跟我說, 只剩啤酒了。」

李勝勛看著姜勝允的空碗, 內心有如一萬隻草泥馬跑過。

他吃光了, 他居然吃光了! 這麼奇怪的東西他居然吃光了! 

還有從剛才開始, 就太鉉太鉉的一直在說, 誰啊到底!

「不介意吧? 勝勛哥。」姜勝允從雪櫃拿出兩支啤酒開了, 並把其中一支遞到李勝勛面前。

李勝勛接過去, 喝了一口。還是覺得相當介意。

「太鉉, 到底是誰?」

「欸?」姜勝允顯得有點驚訝。

李勝勛亦同樣驚訝。為什麼會問這個問題? 李勝勛低頭看了眼面前剩下的麵。

嗯。大概是被這奇怪的麵影響了。

#也許勝允在麵下了醋 

#所以我們勝勛吃醋了

#END


End file.
